


A Promise You Don't Have To Keep

by bloodyfandom



Series: Crack Fic O' Doom [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Breathe.”</p><p>“I am breathing,” Gibbs grumbles.</p><p>“Good. Keep focusing on that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise You Don't Have To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> More Crack Fic O' Doom! Slightly less cracky?

Tony is leaning back against the door, gaze everywhere but on Gibbs. It makes Gibbs smirk with amusement watching Tony squirm without actually moving. For all his bluster and bravado Tony is actually pretty insecure and Gibbs doesn’t mind using that to his advantage sometimes.  
  
“So you gonna fuck me or what?”  
  
Wrong move. Tony looks up at him through his lashes and smirks like he was only waiting for confirmation that Gibbs wanted to do this and Gibbs, like an idiot, just gave it to him.  
  
Tony sidles closer, threading the fingers of one hand through Gibbs’ hair and getting a solid grip before tilting Gibbs’ head back. With his other hand he unbuckles Gibbs’ belt, opens his pants and slides down his pants and boxers.  
  
“I’ve gotta get you warmed up first,” Tony smirks, bringing his hand down sharply on one exposed ass cheek.  
  
Gibbs starts and sucks in a breath, biting back a groan as Tony tugs his hair.  
  
“You gonna give it to me hard?” Gibbs swallows and smirks.  
  
Tony smacks his ass again, “Is that how you want it?”  
  
“I’ll take it however you give it.”  
  
“Maybe I want it slow,” Tony teases, fingers sliding between Gibbs’ ass cheeks.  
  
“Just fucking give it to me and stop talking about it,” Gibbs growls, pulling Tony down into a fierce kiss.  
  
Pushing Gibbs against the wall in front of the stairs, Tony bites Gibbs’ lower lip as he pulls away from the kiss and smirks when he sees the anticipation and lust in Gibbs’ eyes. Using one of the moves he learned in the force he spins Gibbs around and kicks his legs apart, pants and boxers sliding down further. Without pausing to let Gibbs catch his breath or brace himself Tony smacks his ass again.  
  
“Like I said, Gibbs, I need to get you warmed up first.”  
  
With a steady, firm hand he delivers smack after smack. Gibbs braces his hands against the wall and lets his head hang down, staring at the floor with something between shock and pleasure.  
  
“Mmm…nice and rosy,” Tony murmurs, caressing the tender flesh.  
  
Gibbs sucks in a breath as Tony squeezes, and leans in close to breathe in Gibbs’ ear.  
  
“Go upstairs and get cleaned up,” he says, sliding a finger down the cleft so there’s no confusion as to what exactly he means.  
  
Swallowing hard, Gibbs nods, “What are you going to be doing?”  
  
“Setting the mood,” Tony grins, kissing Gibbs’ ear, “Now go.”  
  
Tugging up his pants, Gibbs looks Tony over with a sweeping gaze, making the other man shiver with pleasure.  
  
“Better not get used to giving orders,” he warns.  
  
Tony salutes and then nods up the stairs. Gibbs narrows his eyes but does as he’s told, taking it a little slower than he’d like. The feel of fabric moving over his sensitive skin rides the line between painful and irritating.  
  
In the bathroom he undresses slowly, hanging his suit and tossing his underclothes in the hamper. He glances over his shoulder and inspects his reddened ass in the mirror, sighing through his nose.  
  
Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.  
  
At the end of a long day Gibbs usually takes a shower. He needs to get rid of the anger, the frustration and while the boat lets him wind down it’s the shower that takes all of the grime and residue away. He can almost see it swirling away down the drain - red and black - dark like the emotions he swallows and let’s fester, like bile.  
  
Now isn’t the time for those thoughts though. Tony’s probably doing something stupid like putting on Marvin Gaye and getting ready to do a strip tease that’ll have Gibbs bent over in stitches rather than getting hard. So he turns the water as hot as he can stand it and sets to washing himself thoroughly, trying not to think too much about what it feels like to take it up the ass as he rubs the soapy washcloth over his hole.  
  
“Hurry the hell up!” Tony yells from the bedroom.  
  
“I am!” Gibbs snaps back.  
  
He’s absolutely certain that Tony is laughing his ass off in there. Sometimes Gibbs thinks Tony lives and breathes just to get on his nerves.  
  
As he dries off Gibbs glances at his rear one more time in the mirror. His skin is flushed from the hot water so his ass stands out less now but it’s still darker, still tender to the touch. Taking another deep breath to steady himself, he hangs up the towel and heads into the bedroom.  
  
There are two candles burning on the dresser and the room smells faintly of some warm scent, like cocoa or coconut but not quite either of those. The blankets have been stripped off of the bed and there are towels laid out.  
  
“About time,” Tony rumbles.  
  
He’s already naked, fingers laced behind his head as he looks Gibbs over with a hungry gaze.  
  
“How we doing this?” Gibbs mutters, resisting the urge to shift and look away.  
  
“Lay on your stomach,” Tony nods towards the bed.  
  
Gibbs scratches the side of his nose and shrugs as if it doesn’t matter to him one way or the other before crawling up and laying down, folding his arms to rest his head on them.  
  
He hears the crinkle of plastic and the rustling, creaking shift of Tony coming up behind him, Tony’s weight making the mattress dip. Tony’s hands smooth up his calves and thighs, gently skirting over his ass. He kisses the base of Gibbs’ spine and then spreads his cheeks, ducking his head lower, swiping his tongue over Gibbs’ hole a few times before blowing on it, making Gibbs clench and gasp.  
  
That’s all the encouragement Tony needs. He dives in with enthusiasm, licking and sucking, occasionally biting an ass cheek and sucking hard, leaving hickeys.  
  
“Could get used to you kissing my ass,” Gibbs teases.  
  
Tony snorts and grabs Gibbs’ hips firmly, forcing his tongue past the first ring of muscle. Gibbs knows it’s a challenge, that Tony is smugly thinking “got anything else to say, Boss?” and the answer is no. No, he absolutely does not have anything else to say. Not with that wicked tongue wiggling around and that cruel mouth sucking hard.  
  
It’s not going to get him off but Tony’s winding him up tight. When Tony finally pulls back he’s breathing hard and he smacks one ass cheek with a smirk.  
  
“Turn over, I’ll be right back.”  
  
For a minute all he can do is lie there and pant into the sheets. The hush of water in the bathroom finally sets him into motion and Gibbs rolls over, glancing at what Tony has pulled out. The gloves and lube he expected but he raises an eyebrow at the slim, fleshy looking vibrator.  
  
“Shit,” he mutters.  
  
“Don’t wimp out on me now,” Tony grins, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.  
  
Gibbs sighs through his nose and looks Tony over as if asking why he’s still in the doorway and not on the bed. Tony shakes his head and strides forward, crawling up over Gibbs and ducking down for a kiss. Gibbs presses a hand to Tony’s chest, turning his mouth away.  
  
“I brushed my teeth and used mouth wash,” Tony rolls his eyes, aiming a breath at Gibbs' nose and making the other man scrunch up his face.  
  
“Ok, I smell it,” Gibbs grumbles.  
  
“Good, then let me kiss you.”  
  
Tony persists, laughing as he chases Gibbs’ mouth until Gibbs finally begrudgingly acquiesces.  
  
Tony’s mouth tastes clean and minty though, so Gibbs relaxes into the kiss, tilting his head back when Tony pulls away to kiss down his throat and chest.  
  
The sound of Tony putting on the gloves makes him tense a little and he opens his eyes, watching Tony open the lube and slick up two fingers. He licks his lips and plants his feet on the mattress, watching Tony with lidded eyes and even breath that betray his nervousness.  
  
The slick feeling of Tony teasing at his sensitive hole makes him suck in a breath and then exhale, slow and shuddering.  
  
It’s the sight of Tony’s head ducking down to take Gibbs’ dick into his mouth that really captures Gibbs’ interest though.  
  
“You’ve never done this…”  
  
Tony sucks softly for a second and then pulls off, “No, I haven’t.”  
  
“You don’t have to. Not as easy as I make it look,” Gibbs smirks.  
  
Tony’s breath is steady and heavy on Gibbs’ dick as he looks up at Gibbs through his lashes, “I love going down on people.”  
  
“You love going down on women.”  
  
“And I bet I’ll love going down on you. It’s about the control, Gibbs,” Tony grins wickedly, “I love being in charge.”  
  
“Knock yourself out,” Gibbs shrugs, leaning back on his elbows.  
  
Tony doesn’t say anything, just takes Gibbs’ dick back into his mouth and sucks, careful with his teeth. Whatever he lacks in experience and skill he more than makes up for with enthusiasm. He sucks Gibbs’ dick and rubs at his hole until he feels the resistance fade and he slides his finger in slowly. Gibbs’ head falls back and he shudders at the intrusion, eyes clenched shut as Tony continues sucking.  
  
When he can finally open his eyes and look back down at what Tony’s doing to him, Gibbs smirks faintly.  
  
“You look good with my dick in your mouth,” he says a little breathlessly.  
  
Tony pulls off wetly, licking his lips.  
  
“And you’re going to look good with my dick in your ass,” he retorts, crooking his finger.  
  
Gibbs’ hips jerk and his dick twitches and his mouth falls open as Tony huffs out a laugh.  
  
Adding more lube, Tony works in another finger as he kisses and teases the head of Gibbs’ dick, tongue probing the slit and then licking insistently back and forth over the sensitive bundle of nerves underneath.  
  
“You shouldn’t be this good at this,” Gibbs mutters accusingly, slitting one eye open to glare down at Tony.  
  
“This is what I’m good at, Gibbs,” Tony says as he nuzzles at Gibbs’ balls, “It’s my ‘thing’.”  
  
Gibbs snorts and then gasps as Tony sucks one ball into his mouth, laving it with his tongue.  
  
The third finger makes him clench and gasp, immediately trying to scoot away as his brow furrows.  
  
“Ok,” Tony soothes, “It’s ok…”  
  
“Shut up,” Gibbs grumbles.  
  
Tony kisses the pale skin of his inner thigh and watches him patiently. Gibbs stares at the ceiling, worrying his lower lip as he tries to catch his breath. He lies down on his back completely, giving up on the idea of trying to watch Tony go down on him and deciding that trying to relax is probably a little more important.  
  
Closing his eyes Gibbs takes a few slow, deep breaths – in through his nose and out through his mouth – until he feels like he has control of his body again.  
  
“Take it slow,” he says lowly.  
  
Tony pulls his fingers out completely and squirts some more lube into Gibbs’ hole before working two back in again.  
  
“Just keep breathing like you were before, ok?”  
  
Gibbs nods and starts breathing deeply again, focusing on Tony’s hand on his hip, Tony’s breath on his crotch, the sound of Tony murmuring words of encouragement.  
  
It still takes all of his willpower to hold still as Tony works that third finger in again. A sheen of sweat breaks out over his skin as he clutches at the sheets and bites his lip.  
  
When it’s all the way in Tony pauses and kisses his stomach.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“How the hell did you take it?” Gibbs exhales raggedly.  
  
Tony kisses his stomach again, “You must be more of a tight-ass than me.”  
  
“To hell with you,” Gibbs snarls.  
  
Tony shushes him and leans up, kissing him, “I’m just…sorry, ok? It hurt a little at first but it got better after a minute. Just try to relax.”  
  
“You think I’m trying to _not_ relax?”  
  
“Just kiss me,” Tony urges softly.  
  
After Gibbs unclenches his jaw and Tony licks his way into Gibbs’ mouth a little of the tension leaves Gibbs’ body. He sags into the towels when his body finally accepts the invading digits and Tony rubs at the stretched muscle with his thumb, too engrossed in the kiss to do much else.  
  
It takes some effort to finally pull away but Tony somehow manages to put a few inches of space between their mouths. He licks his lips and then bites the bottom one, releasing it slowly as he stares down at Gibbs with heavy eyelids.  
  
“You’re a really good kisser.”  
  
“Had a lot of practice,” Gibbs says absently.  
  
“I bet,” Tony grins, nipping at Gibbs’ chest sharply.  
  
“You saying something?”  
  
“That you’re a delicious man-whore?”  
  
“Kettle?”  
  
“Pot,” Tony nods.  
  
Slowly, Tony begins thrusting his fingers in and out.  
  
“Ah… _shit_ ,” Gibbs bites out, brow furrowing.  
  
“Bad shit?” Tony asks, adding more lube but not stopping.  
  
Gibbs shakes his head, “ _Weird_.”  
  
“Weird is better than bad,” Tony observes, shrugging one shoulder.  
  
He pauses and kneels up between Gibbs’ legs, pushing the other man’s thighs further apart. He coaxes Gibbs to curl in a little, tilting his ass up. Tony squirts in more lube and works it into him with thrusting digits before sighing heavily.  
  
“Ok, Gibbs.”  
  
“What?” Gibbs frowns suspiciously.  
  
“I think you’re ready for it,” Tony grins, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the vibrator.  
  
Gibbs’ eyes are fixed on it as Tony slicks it up and turns it on to its’ lowest setting. He presses the head to Gibbs’ hole and then looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Breathe.”  
  
“I _am_ breathing,” Gibbs grumbles.  
  
“Good. Keep focusing on that.”  
  
He’s a little more prepared for it this time and manages to not do anything embarrassing, like before. He knows Tony isn’t judging him for it but he feels like a wimp. Tony had taken it like a champ and been ready in half the time, Gibbs was frustrated with himself for needing so much more ‘warming up’.  
  
Tony puts one of Gibbs’ ankles up over his shoulder, turning his head to kiss it.  
  
“You’re doing good.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Tony’s nuzzling his ankle now, pushing the vibrator in at a snail’s pace. The vibrations are strange but it’s a low level hum that tickles more than anything else. Gibbs lets out a low, shuddering groan.   
  
It feels fuller than Tony’s fingers, more solid and thick. The vibrations intensify as Tony adjusts the control and Gibbs’ hips jerk. It’s just enough to stimulate his prostate without actually touching it.  
  
When Tony begins thrusting the vibrator in and out Gibbs starts groaning continuously, unable to stop the sounds from escaping his mouth.  
  
“That’s good,” Tony murmurs, “You’re so fucking good. Love the way you look like this, the way you just take it. You’re going to beg me to fuck you after tonight. You’re gonna drool for it, the way you do when you think about sucking me.”  
  
Gibbs just keeps groaning as Tony fucks him with the vibrator; it’s getting him close and he’s not sure how much more he can take.  
  
As if sensing this Tony eases the vibrator out and sets it aside, surging up to kiss Gibbs.  
  
“Turn over,” Tony rumbles, “Hands and knees.”  
  
Limbs trembling faintly, Gibbs rolls onto his side and Tony chuckles, kissing his shoulder and helping him get into position.  
  
Tony adds more lube and Gibbs glares at the mattress, not quite having the coordination to turn around at the moment.  
  
“Feel like I’m gonna be shitting lube for a week,” Gibbs grimaces.  
  
Tony toys with Gibbs’ hole a little, making the other man shudder, “Well, according to Abby that means I did it right.”  
  
He’s too wrecked to be tense anymore and Tony lines up and slides in easily, completely without resistance. Gibbs sucks in a breath and lets out what feels like the hundredth shuddering groan of the night as his body accepts the longer length and girth of Tony’s dick.  
  
For a few minutes Tony just rocks his hips, humming his satisfaction. It gives Gibbs some time to acclimate and take stock. He likes the feeling of being taken which is a little surprising but not disturbingly so. Then Tony draws out a little and pushes back in, lengthening his thrusts as he sets up a steady pace. He grips Gibbs’ hips and moves him into the thrusts, pulling Gibbs back onto his dick – guiding but not forcing.  
  
“Good?” Tony breathes.  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs gasps.  
  
“Good.”  
  
He doesn’t pick up the pace though.  
  
Gibbs would have expected Tony to spiral slowly out of control, to speed up, to damn well get there already but the man was firmly in control, thoroughly fucking Gibbs like it was what he was made to do.  
  
Then Tony has him by the hair, his other hand at Gibbs’ throat, choking him faintly. He’s thrusting slow but hard, hips snapping brutally as he murmurs dirty things that Gibbs is only dimly aware of as everything begins to white out. He cums with a hoarse shout and Tony squeezes his throat a little harder which somehow makes it better. He collapses into the sheets, arms finally giving out and Tony just barely grabs his hips in time.  
  
He hears Tony chuckling smugly but doesn’t have the energy to turn and glare.  
  
“I told you I’m good.”  
  
“Thought you’d never fucked a man before?” Gibbs grumbles hoarsely.  
  
“Haven’t.”  
  
“So how the hell…”  
  
“I figured it couldn’t be too different from fucking a woman.”  
  
Gibbs snorts, “You got a lot of women letting you fuck them in the ass?”  
  
“Same tune,” Tony rolls his hips, “Different instrument.”  
  
Gibbs groans and bites his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth.  
  
“Can’t believe you haven’t gotten off yet,” Gibbs mutters.  
  
Tony drapes himself over Gibbs back and breathes in his ear, “Mind over matter.”  
  
“Can’t tell me you’re meditating in your off hours.”  
  
“Sex is meditation for me,” Tony chuckles.  
  
He’s added more lube and he’s fucking Gibbs evenly, still slow but without the snap of before.  
  
“Christ,” Gibbs warbles, feeling the slow build start again. Everything is so sensitive now and Tony reaches under him to tease his nipples, pinching and pulling.  
  
“So are they more sensitive for you after you’ve gotten off?”  
  
“Yeah,” Gibbs grunts.  
  
“Thanks for letting me in on that last time by the way. It’ll be a little extra something to do the next time I jerk off.”  
  
“Tony…”  
  
“I’ll be thinking about you the next time I masturbate, slut. Thinking about this sweet ass and how good it feels. The noises you make. The way you beg me for more without saying a single word.”  
  
“I…”  
  
“But I want to hear you say it. That’s what sluts do, isn’t it? They beg for it.”  
  
Gibbs thighs are trembling and he feels like he can’t quite breathe right, like it’s stuck in the back of his throat somewhere. It’s a little different from the way his orgasms usually feel, not more intense just…well, different. He feels a coiling warmth, the way his pleasure spirals out from where Tony’s fucking him expertly.  
  
“Tony…” he tries again.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Please.”  
  
With that Tony begins nailing his prostate and the trembling becomes the rolling spasms of orgasm. There’s no cum but his dick twitches with effort and it’s definitely different. Different and so good that it almost annoys him because Tony was right – he’s going to be begging for it.  
  
Then Tony sinks in deep and cums hard, pressing his face between Gibbs’ shoulders and choking out soft, high moans.  
  
They disentangle after a few long minutes of catching their breath and collapse onto the bed.  
  
Gibbs lays there on his back, staring at the ceiling as Tony curls up on his side, facing the wall. A brief silence settles over them, their bodies cooling in the dark room.  
  
Quietly, Tony begins to speak.  
  
“I promise not to get too serious. I know the rules still stand.”  
  
For a few minutes Gibbs just continues staring at the ceiling.  
  
Does he want this to get serious? He’d been thinking about sleeping with Tony for years, had silently enjoyed every moment they spent together in and out of work. Tony was so full of curiosity and this boundless energy that Gibbs felt enlivened by him. It was like Tony breathed life into him just by being in the same room.  
  
With a faint grunt Gibbs turns onto his side and spoons up behind Tony, sliding a hand up Tony’s side and around to press against his chest. He kisses Tony’s shoulder and then props his chin on it, sighing softly.  
  
“I think that’s one promise you don’t have to keep.”  
  
Tony looks up at him and Gibbs pulls back a little, gazing down into Tony’s surprised green eyes. With a small smile, Gibbs kisses him.  
  
“Gibbs…”  
  
“Relax. If it doesn’t work out you get to hit me.”  
  
Tony scoffs and then laughs, “What?”  
  
“Seems like a pattern with all my exes. Just do me a favor and don’t use a golf club, ok?”  
  
Shaking his head and still laughing, Tony rolls over, pulling Gibbs down on top of him.  
  
“See, I have an advantage they didn’t have though, Boss.”  
  
“Yeah? What’s that?”  
  
“I’ve seen all the worst parts of you already.”  
  
“You think so?”  
  
With a wicked grin, Tony nods.  
  
“I know you snore. I know you don’t hold back your farts and burps after a good meal. I know you scratch your ass way too much when you’re working on your boat. I know you’ll probably spend more time with the boat after work than with me. I know you don’t like T.V. but that you get really pissed when you miss a game you want to see. I know you have a bad temper and…”  
  
“Ok, ok. Jesus,” Gibbs winces.  
  
“I know you’re honest and even when you’re being a bastard you still care. I know you care about me a lot even though you don’t say it. I know you get this really intense look on your face when you’re thinking about something that makes you so hot I could fuck you in the middle of the bullpen and not care who was watching. And I know I care about you too.”  
  
Gibbs licks his lips and presses his face to the side of Tony’s neck, breathing in his smell.  
  
“You know I’m terrible about remembering birthdays and anniversaries and Valentine’s Day? I’ll argue about any goddamn thing when I’m in a bad mood, no matter how stupid it is. I’m a bad boyfriend and not much better at being a husband. I…”  
  
“Shut up,” Tony grumbles, “Remembering dates is what calendars are for and there’s a reason I’m still single at 40, Gibbs. I suck at this stuff too. I know all the bad things about you already and I don’t care.”  
  
“You might in another month or two when things get awkward at work because you can’t stand the sight of me anymore.”  
  
“You are so emo sometimes, Boss.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Emo. Emotional. Melodrama emotional.”  
  
Gibbs props himself up a little and scowls at Tony, “I’m not _emo_ , DiNozzo.”  
  
“You’re worse than a _girl_ ,” Tony grins.  
  
“I…!”  
  
Tony cuts him off with a kiss, gripping his hair tightly in one hand and squeezing the back of his neck with the other.  
  
“You want to _try_ , don’t you?”  
  
Gibbs’ eyes flick from Tony’s eyes to his mouth and he nods.  
  
“Ok,” Tony says gently, “So let’s try.”  
  
“…fine,” Gibbs sighs, rolling his eyes.  
  
After all, it wasn’t like he had anything to lose.


End file.
